The Black Pearl Revised
by Elisyr
Summary: Jack Sparrow and his best frind, Charon Black are separated after an arguement. Will the ever see each other again?


**A/N: **this is my first fic so please be patient. Flames will be read then trashed. Constructive criticism welcome.

**Disclaimer: **Pirates belongs to Disney and the rest is mine.

**Summary:** Two best friends, Jack Sparrow and Charon Black(OC) are seperated barely hours before the famous mutiny on the black pearl after an argument.

* * *

**Prologue: The Separation**

In a corner of a newly opened tavern, The Faithful Bride, two young boys were engaged in a heated conversation. One was as dark as the other was fair and like said difference, one was speaking in defense, while the other in offence.

" I told you," the fair-haired boy growled " I friggin' don't trust 'im Jack! Geez! After all I've said, if ye still don't believe me, the I can call ye nuthin' but a fool."

Jacks' kohl rimmed eyes narrowed as he regarded the exasperated boy. " I really hate ta break it to ya 'luv but ye'd be forgettin' juz one teensy lil' bit 'o info. I'd be Jack Sparra'; _Captain _Jack Sparra savvy? What I sez goes aye? Tha' means that ol' Barbossa's not gonna go against me words! Savvy Char_on_?" he asserted, stressing the last syllable of the other boys' name.

Charon groaned tiredly. They had been at this for the better part of the day and neither had convinced the other that they were right. Charon shook his fair head." This is goin' ta get ye nowhere Jack! Please, trust me! Ye have ta!"

Jack scowled. "Barbossa'd be me first mate Char. I hafta give 'im some of them details! Else he won't respect me as 'is Cap'n, savvy?"

Charon exhaled loudly. "Alright _Captain_. If tha's how it's gonna be, then i guess u won' be needin' lil' ol' me eh?" At this, Jack's khol-rimmed eyes widened.

"Ye can't! Ye're me friend Char! Me best friend! Ye can't jump ship! Not now!" Charon sighed before getting up.

"I'm sorry Cap'n but right now, Muerta an Barbossa'd be yer priorities. I've no place now. The least ye could do is take care of Bill. I'd be leavin' now Jack. Ta." Saying so, Charon ran a hand through his short, white hair before walking out of the tavern.

Outside, Charon streached his long legs as he took one last glance at the ship both he and jack had called home for the past couple of years. Just as he was about to turn and walk away, a large calloused hand stopped him. Charon swiveled around on the balls of his feet, drawing his cutlass at the same time. The large man in front of him took a step back as he spread his arms as a sign of friendship. Charon snorted. "If ye'd be thinkin' of makin' me stay then it's not gonna work Bill. I'm leavin' an tha's final."

Now it was Bill's turn to snort. "Oh, aye? And where tell me would ye go eh? Ye have no place at yer homeland, no place on ship and no place at any onther respectable port 'round 'ere."

Charon grimaced before sighing. It was true after all. Jamaica did not welcome albinos. In fact, they were killed upon birth, being thought as the devils' children. Also, he and Jack had both made enough commotion in a number of ports in the area that a home in the region would be hard to look for.

"Ah well. I'll think of somethin' ta do." Charon said, trying to make the best out of the situation.

"Oh no ye 'aint! Ye'd be goin' on the next ship ta London ta look after me boy. Tha' lad needs someone ta help him along an I don't trust no woman ta do tha'. Besides, me wife's getting' along in years. She'd be needin' someone ta help her and yer the best man fer the job. Savvy?" Bill said, pressing a finger into Charons' chest to prove his point. Charon grinned.

"I really 'preciate it Bill turner! Thnk ye so much! I'll write ta ye all the time an ye'd better reply savvy?"

"Aye, aye. Whatever ye say lad." Bill laughed as Charon hugged him tightle. "Get ye gone then an good luck eh!"

"Bye Bill! Look after Jack. Protect 'im if ye hafta. I can't. Not anymore at least. Ta!" Charon shouted as he ran off. Bill smiled before walking towards the large, black ship. Sending the boy to his home in London might keep him out of trouble long enough for him to get a good job and maybe even settle down. What to do with his life was very much up to Charon now.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review if you liked it...Thankyouuuuuuu :P Its the littlethingyon the left side of your screen...press it! 


End file.
